Boogie Knight
The Boogie Knight is a Human Superhero that lives in a Loft downtown in The City. This loft was later converted into the headquarters for Studio 54, a group of heroes in Universe 1, of which the Boogie Knight is a member. Boogie Knight's true identity is Terrence Barkley, but nothing else is known about him. Origin As a boy at around 5 years old, Terrence was on the bus to school for the last time before his summer vacation. He was nervous, because in three months he would be in the first grade. As he got off the bus and walked home, a glowing purple creature descended from the sky. At first, Terrence tried to avoid it because it was quite frightening, but then he heard a voice in his head, "don't be afraid. come here." he listened to it without question. The purple creature continued to speak to him, and explained who it was: the creature was Bilec Manlow, a man from a planet far from Earth. Bilec claimed to be the one and only Audible Warrior- a mythical being that was passed on to random children of pure hearts all across the universe. Bilec explained that he was vanquished during battle in a war on his planet, and now he was passing the spirit of the Audible Warrior on to the random child- Terrence. Terrence tried not to use his powers for harm, and he had no reason to. Only when he entered his mid-20's did he begin to use his powers for the good of mankind. Back Story In the year 1993, Terrence Barkley was 20 years old. He had let his powers fester over the years, rarely using them for anything other than the world's best Walkman. (I'm assuming you all know what a Walkman is.) After just moving out of his parents house, and foregoing the college experience, Terrence moved into a loft in The City. Here, he saw the conflict between Justice and Sugar Shock and couldn't help but be awe-struck by Justice's sheer power. Then it hit him- he had the potential to be great as well, but he had been wasting it. He instantly began regretting all the time he had wasted not perfecting his art. Deciding there was no better way to learn than through experience, Terrence put on a hooded sweatshirt and quickly came up with a fitting motif- he would be The Boogie Knight, based on his favorite disco song (see: musical theme). As soon as he went downtown, he saw that Justice was being outnumbered by Sugar Shock's gummi minions, but he quickly stopped them. Too nervous to say anything, Boogie Knight vanished into the shadows. Boogie Knight seemed to have arrived too late, most of the action was complete. As he walked down a street, Justice saved him from a gummi minion that was stalking him. After this, Justice took on the role as Boogie Knight's mentor, so one day Boogie Knight could use his gift to it's full potential. Boogie Knight gladly joined Justice, because they shared the ideal that life must be treated with value and that anyone who hinders this value must be punished. It didn't take long before Boogie Knight learned what it truly meant to be a hero. In such a short time, he was already able to use his powers so effectively that even the Gods could hear them. After helping stop Poseidon's Flood, Justice left Boogie Knight in The City so he could fight Alpha alone in the Crisis on the two /co/verses. However, it was getting out of hand. Boogie Knight made his way to South America (with the help of another hero with flight abilities) to join Justice's assault. However, despite his best efforts, Boogie Knight could not do a thing and fell in battle. Eventually, Justice also died and Alpha was defeated by Zealot. Alpha was going to revive Justice before being totally vanquished, but the ghost of Justice told him to revive Boogie Knight instead. Before passing on to the next life, the ghost of Justice told Boogie Knight that he must live up to the great name of Justice. Powers Boogie Knight's only known power is audible inundation, the ability to put sounds in other people's heads. This ability allows him to send messages to anybody in the Universe, as well as play music, attack by creating loud and harsh sounds, and can even plant ideas into people's heads which may or may not also cause them to go insane. Mainstream Universe History After the death of Justice, Boogie Knight moved out of his old loft and into a new apartment, conveniently his room was right next to Sugar Shock's room and the apartment was next door to the telelab that Psybear was trying to access. After fighting briefly, Sugar Shock entered the fray and the three decided to enter the telelab together. Inside the telelab was a portal that Psybear sought, however it was not a portal to another universe as he had hoped. Soon, Vladimir and Leukocyte appeared, Vlad attacked Psybear and Sugar Shock, while Boogie Knight used his smokescreen to escape. Seeing that they were probably all going to kill each other in there, Boogie Knight used his powers to coerce Leukocyte out of the lab and then sealed the door. The two of them hid in his apartment until the morning, and Leukocyte told Boogie Knight of the origins of his powers. Interested, Boogie Knight went to The Hand HQ to investigate and found that they were illegally reproducing the supersoldier serum used on Leukocyte. Boogie Knight destroyed all the serums as well as all documentation in the room, and also stole a suit of power armor from another R&D room, which became his trademark armor (after a coat of purple paint) Ultimate Universe History Edgyverse History Stats Musical Theme The Boogie Knight is a fan of theatrics and loves making a dramatic entrance. His typical entry starts with his http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XEmFuEbpzM theme song playing in the heads of everyone in the vicinity, followed by smoke billowing in from nowhere. Then, Boogie Knight emerges from the smoke- theme song continuing to play. Category:Universe 1 Category:Hero Category:Universe 1 Category:Hero Category:Universe 1 Category:Hero Category:Universe 1 Category:Hero Category:Universe 1 Category:Hero Category:Universe 1 Category:Hero Category:Universe 1 Category:Hero Category:Universe 1 Category:Hero